A Purple Rose
by Serenity1of11
Summary: Alana is a ordinary high school girl with a normal life dealing with normal teenage drama. That is until a new guy at school walks into her life. They begin to hang out with each other and become friends, but there is more to this story than just a high school romance beginning to bloom. For they have a secret that goes back hundreds of years ago. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my name is Serenity.I'm new to Fan fiction and this is my first story on here so please tell me what you think in your reviews,and I hope you enjoy my story!Oh and I don't accept hate comments,but if you have any suggestions or ideas you wanna share with me to help make this story better please feel free to do so!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own none of the Twilight characters,just my own characters which is the majority of the characters in this story.I don't own anything Twilight in this story.**

**Exclaimer:**

**Some of you will like my story,and some of you won't so no hate comments for the people who don't if there is any errors in spelling sorry my computer is being stupid.**

Chapter 1: Beginning

I was running, running as fast as I could, my paws striking the icy ground as snowflakes flew into my vision. I heard him hot on my tail, and increased my speed. I took a sharp turn and hid in a pile of snow. Not only did my fur blend into it, but the snow hid my scent so he couldn't find any trace of the little hole in the snow I made with my nose. I looked to find him sniffing in all directions trying to find my scent, but by the look on his face, he did not. He let out a howl that was loud and sad, like he was asking me to come out. After waiting a few minutes, he went off to look elsewhere, leaving me in the snow with tears going down my face, silently crying over what happened not too long ago.

*~ 1 year before~*

BEEP! BEEP! BEE- CRASH!

"Arg, now I need to get another alarm clock".

My mother, Sophia Winters, a woman with red hair that went a little past her shoulders, pale skin,an average body for a 41-year-old women (even though she looked like she was in her early to mid thirties), blue eyes with a little green in them, and freckles all over her body, came in probably from hearing the crash.

"Alana, by the end of the year you're going to end up breaking a hundred alarm clocks".

"It isn't my fault that they go off too early".

"That's their job, now hurry you'll be late for school!" she said closing the door.

"Another day of school, oh joy!" I said as I got out of bed.

I undid my french braid from last night making my waist long, wavy, brown-blonde highlighted hair. I then put on some hair spray and scrunched it up. I put on my make up, white jeans with light grey faded into them, grey T-shirt that said in big bold black words 'I BITE', my silver vampire fang necklace, my studded diamond earrings, dark grey converse with silver studs on them, and my 'sweet seduction' perfume. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

~ At School ~

"Hey Alana!"

I turned to see one of my best friends Regina, a tall, tan girl with brown hair that went to her lower back, dark brown eyes framed by black rectangular glasses. She was wearing skinny jeans, black flats, and a long sleeve dressy top with different shades of red,black, grey, and white in a swirl/splash pattern.

"Hey Regina, you ready for first period?"

"Yeah, You?"

"Gina this is me you're talking about, when am I ever ready for class?"

"You are when it comes to art."

"That's different."

RIIINNG!

"Great, time for class," I said going down the hall to the classroom.

"Hey it's not that bad."

"Yeah for you, unlike me, you are smart. Lucky for me, you are my partner so I can just cheat off of you."

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do when we have a test?"

"Easy, steal your notes and study like there's no tomorrow! See? I have everything planned out!"

"Now if only you could use that mind of yours to help your grades without my help."

"Now what fun would that be? All that work I would have to do? Torture!"

We then got to the classroom and sat down in our seats in the very back of the classroom next to the window just before the bell rang for class to our teacher , a middle-aged women with dull grey blue eyes that were covered in thick eye make up and thick black rectangular glasses. She walked in wearing her usual attire, a silk blouse, a black skirt that went to her knees, black three-inch heels,and her dirty blonde hair in a bun. Instead of doing what she usually does in the morning, which is give us a test or pop quiz or assigning us one or two chapters to do, she just stood in front of the classroom.

"Everyone we have a new student joining us today, so please give him a warm welcome."

Then a guy came into the room that had light blonde hair in the style that Taylor Lautner had in Eclipse but with a pale blue streak in his bangs, a little paler than average skin tone (like me), forest green eyes, with a good build for his age, not scrawny, but not very muscular either. He wore a blue T-shirt, jeans with a chain on the side, black converse, and some kind of band on his left wrist.

"Take whatever empty seat there is left. We will assign you a partner tomorrow."

He scanned the room for an empty seat and came toward the table in front of Regina and I and sat down in front of us.

"Alright class let's begin."

I zoned out the rest of the class for two reasons; One: because its boring since it was just a lecture, and Two: because of the guy in front of m. I don't know why but I felt a strange feeling in my chest. It was kinda like a jolt of energy, and felt so weird...

'Why did I get that strange feeling when I saw his eyes?' I wondered as class dragged on...

RIIINNG!

"See you after class," Regina said as she got up to leave.

"Ok, bye," I said gathering my stuff.

Regina went to her next class. Just as I finished gathering my belongings and headed out the door, I bumped into someone, it was the new guy in class.

"Sorry!" we said at the same time. I smiled slightly and bent down to get my stuff, but just as my hand was about to touch my book, another touched it touching mine in the process, giving me a little jolt through my hand. I took my hand away and stood up just a second before he did.

"Here you go, uh... Sorry, I don't know your name", he said looking into my eyes with a small smile on his face.

"I'm Winters, Alana Winters", I said acting like I was James Bond and laughed.

"Frost, Ethan Frost", he said doing the same thing I did just a second ago. We both laughed.

"Nice meeting you ,and thanks for helping me pick up my stuff."

"Likewise, and you're welcome."

He gave me my book back and left out the classroom door. I did the same and walked swiftly to my next class so I wouldn't be late.

'So his name is Ethan, he seems nice ,and he actually has a sense of humor unlike some people here... I wonder if we have anymore classes together?' I thought as I walked towards my next class.

The rest of the day went by slowly until it was finally 4th period, the best class of the day for two reasons ,one it's the last one of the day, and two its ART! My favorite class and my best. As I entered the room, I saw Ethan at one of the desks. I quietly walked towards him and poked his shoulder. He turned around to see my face.

"So you have this class too huh?" I asked.

"Yeah apparently I do. You wanna sit down?"

"Yeah thanks," I said setting my stuff down.

"So are you good in this class?"

"Yeah, this is the class I'm the best at, I get an A every time."

"Wow, you must be very talented."

"Thanks, are you good at art?"

"I think I'm pretty good if I say so myself."

"Sounds like someone is getting a little cocky", I said with a smirk.

"Oh am I? Well I guess I could just move and leave you to sit here by yourself."

"I was kidding!"

He laughed, "I know, so what's the teacher like here?"

"She is strict ,but nice if you stay on her good side, which I highly recommend. You do not want to see that woman mad, things tend to get pretty ugly."

"Thanks for the warning", he said while laughing.

Just then the teacher came in. She was the same age as my mom with a body a little more overweight than hers, with curly black hair that goes to her shoulders, dark brown eyes, is 5"5. She wears classy clothing and always wears red lipstick and black eyeliner.

"Alright class get out your pencils and draw the person next to you. If you don't finish this by the end of the week its a zero. Now get to work."

So we all got to work. I drew Ethan and he drew didn't talk, we just worked the entire class, but I could tell he was very focused on the task. At the end of class, we hadn't finished of course, but I think we got pretty far. I turned to Ethan after putting my stuff away and said, "Ok you have to let me see your picture."

"Alright, if you show me yours first and give me your number," he said with a smirk.

"Ok".

I show him my picture of him. 'I hope he doesn't think it's bad', I thought as my anxieties began to cloud my mind.

"That is really good! I was right, you are talented."

"Thanks, now show me yours."

"Ok, ok calm down, it's not good though."

He showed me the picture and it was amazing! He perfectly captured me in the image like a photograph... It was perfect!

"You think that it's not good? It is incredible! You shouldn't doubt yourself."

"My dad and sister tell me that all the time."

RIIINNG!

"Looks like class is over. Oh, you still need to give me your number."

"Okay, give me your phone and I'll give you mine so you can put your number in."

"Alright".

So we did just that and left after saying goodbye to each other. I met up with Regina not long after that as she was leaving. I told her everything and she had that look in her eyes that said 'You are so gonna get together soon.' She said she thought he would definitely be texting me later today. I just rolled my eyes at her. When I got home I flopped onto my bed and laid there reading. About an hour later my phone vibrated. I grabbed it, expecting a text from Regina, and looked to see it was a text from Ethan. I smiled to myself thinking 'Wow I must be sick or something, because for once, I hope that Regina is right about something.' I thought as I unlocked my phone.

**Author's Notes:**

**If you are reading this then it means you made it to the end of the chapter.I'm sorry for it not being very interesting,or long.I will promise you though that the other chapters will be longer and more interesting than this and they will have humor,romance(obviously),drama,and all that good stuff so please keep reading this story and I promise I will update as soon as I can so please leave any suggestions or ideas in your reviews and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Just Friends

**Hi it's Serenity! I want to apologize for not updating in so long. I have been busy with some stuff and I had writers block. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! It really means a lot to me that you guys like the story, but trust me the story gets better, but it may seem a little slow at first but it gets more interesting further on in the story, and those who think I reviewed my story I didn't. I was still logged in when I let my friend read it and she left a review, but anyway enjoy the story guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight in this story, just my own characters which is the majority of the people in here.**

**Exclaimer: No hate comments from the people who don't like the story! Suggestions on the other hand are ok, or if you have any ideas you want me to use I just might use them.**

Chapter 2: Just Friends

_"You really think you can get away from me? No matter how far you run my dear, I will find you and kill you"._

_She walked up to me with her cold dead ice blue eyes staring into my terrified hazel ones as I shuddered with fear and backed into a wall where there was no escape. She lifted her hand and before I could even blink I felt little needles pricking all over my legs, going up my body. I felt my skin grow colder as she froze my body. I tried to move, trying to find some way to get out of the ice, but I couldn't move. Not just my legs, but my entire body._

_"Come on body move! She is going to kill me"!_

_But my body didn't budge from that spot, it just stayed there. I was just standing there being frozen alive by this strange women in front of me. I knew I wouldn't make it, I was going to die in just a few seconds, and there was no one to help me. I couldn't scream for help because I couldn't speak at all. Is this truly how my life is going to end, when it hasn't even begun in the first place?_

_"This is it, I'm going to die, no one is going to save me from this monster"._

_As I was lost in my thoughts, the ice began to crawl up my body, it didn't take long before it reached my chest, freezing my bones, my lungs, and just before it reached my heart._

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ah! Wha-what? Ok, these dreams are so vivid and-oh crap I'm going to be late"!

I jumped out of bed and threw on a black tight fit T-Shirt with midnight blue roses on it with the thorns in old English writing saying "Dreamer", dark blue skinny jeans with a black glittery design of a rose going down my left leg, black high heel ankle boots with thin 4 inch heels, a silver cross necklace, a bracelet with an angel wing, straightened my hair and put on my midnight blue eye shadow with glittery black in the corners with black eyeliner on top and bottom of my eye, and pink lip gloss. I hurry down the steps to the kitchen where my mother and sister were sitting down eating their breakfast, in their pajamas.

"Why are you guys not ready? We are going to be late"!

"No we aren't, because there is no school today", said my mom.

I my mouth dropped to the floor, as well as my stuff.

"Why didn't you tell me"?

"This is my way of telling you".

"Gee thanks mom", I say sarcastically. "I'm going back to bed".

I dragged my body back upstairs, and just a second after I opened the door, my phone rang. I walked over to it and looked at the caller ID which said Ethan. I quickly answered it

Bold-**Ethan,**regular-Alana

"Hey what's up"?

**"Nothing, just wanted to see what you were doing? Is that a crime"?**

"No, it just means that you're bored and have nothing better to do".

**"Ha,yeah you're right I admit it, I'm so bored! There is nothing to do at my place, well besides watching my parents make out, but who wants to do that"!?**

"Fine! I did think we had school. Mom thought that by not telling me yesterday that there was no school today that I would wake up and not get ready just because she didn't come wake me up, since my alarm clocks keep getting broken".

**"How"?**

"I kind of, sort of, smash them".

**"Wow, you were right, you aren't a morning person".**

"What, you didn't believe me when I told you"?

**"I did, I just didn't know it was that bad".**

"Yep, hey, why don't we hang out today at my place? We can watch some movies and stuff".

**"Wow, movies and stuff!? I never did stuff before, but I heard that its fun".**

"Yep, I do stuff all the time, it's a blast. I 'm surprised that you have never done it before. Do you live under a rock or something, you must be since you never done stuff before".

**"Yep, it's dark under there, I need a night-light just to do my homework, in the daytime".**

"Ha-ha, so you want to come over or what"?

**"Sure, I just need to ask my parents, give me a sec ok"?**

"Ok".

...

**"I'm back, did you miss me"?**

"Oh very much, I thought I was going to die if you didn't come back soon my love".

**"Ha-ha,ok my parents said sure, so I will be there in a half an hour".**

"Ok, see you in a bit".

**"Ok, later".**

"Later".

*End of phone call, normal point of view now*

I leave my room and go tell my mom that a friend of mine is coming over. She said it was ok. So I got some movies that Ethan and I can choose from and just finished making some snacks when I heard a car pull into the driveway and someone come up the stairs and knocked on the door. I set the stuff down on the tray on the table and went to go open the door. Ethan stood there in a tight fit, white T-shirt, worn out blue jeans with a chain on the side, tennis shoes, a black wrist band, a dog tag necklace, and his hair like it usually is,kind of messy and a little spiky.

_"Wow, I think I'm going to collapse right here and now"._

"Come on in".

"Thanks, so what are we watching"?

"I picked out some movies I thought you would like to watch so just go ahead and choose any one of them. I'll get everything set up, what do you want to drink"?

"Water".

"Ok".

So I got everything set up just when my mom came into the room with a mint green T-shirt and jeans on, wearing only mascara and lip balm for make-up. She looked over to Ethan who just finished picking out a movie and looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Sophia Winters, Alana's mom, it's nice to meet you".

"Ethan Frost, it's nice to meet you".

"Please, just call me Sophia".

"Ok".

"So are you two just friends or are you something more"?

"We are just friends mom", I said giving her a look that said "get out". She had apparently got the message by the look on her face.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ethan, but I think I will go on back to bed. Have fun you two".

So mom went back up the stairs to her room and Ethan and I sat down and watched Percy Jackson, Sea of Monsters. We sat side by side on the couch, our snacks on the dark wooden table in front of us, and our eyes glued to the flat screen TV. Though I wasn't just watching the movie, I was thinking about Ethan the majority of the time, and what Regina and my mom said._ 'I wouldn't mind going out with Ethan, I mean he's the total package for what a girl wants in a guy. He's smart, funny, extremely handsome, tall, kind, awesome to be around, and he's an amazing guy to have as a friend, you can tell him practically anything and he will keep his mouth shut no matter what. I could trust him with my life, but I have no idea if he feels the same way, and I don't want to ruin our friendship by saying that I like him. If our friendship was over, it would be over period, and I don't want that to happen, I don't want to lose him, so I think it's best to just be friends for now. Even though I want so much more'._

**Ethan's Point Of View**

_'I wonder if Alana is ok. She doesn't seem to be paying attention to the movie. Is there something on her mind? Is she not having_ _fun'?_

"Alana, are you ok"?

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine," she said.

"Are you sure? You seem a little out of it".

"Don't worry Ethan, I'm fine", Alan said.

She turned her attention back to the TV and watched the movie._'She is thinking deeply about something. I wonder what it is. Is she thinking about someone. I hope she isn't thinking about a guy. I know it's selfish of me to not want her to think about other guys since I'm not her boyfriend, even though I want to be. Yeah, I know it's kind of weird to say that not long after you met a girl, but I can't help it. Alana, when I first met her, she seemed like just a regular girl I just happened to bump into. Just a few minutes after that we became friends, but after we talked that night, we act like we knew each other for years, and I have come to kind of have a crush on her, so I can't help but get jealous if she likes someone else'. _Soon after the movie ended Alana and I just talked about regular stuff until my dad came to pick me up. Alana and I said our goodbyes and I left to go home.

"So that's Alana huh"?

"Yea dad that's her".

"You do know I'm going to tell your mother that you have a girlfriend right"?

"Dad, she's not my girlfriend, she's just a good friend from school".

My dad chukles,and with his eyes still on the road he said something I knew he would say by the look on his face.

"You say that now, but maybe in the near future she will be".

We finally arrive at the house, which is a 2 story white house, with both a front and backyard, a pool that gets to 9 feet deep in the backyard, along with a small area for eating if we wanted to eat outside. Dad and I went inside only to be hit by the smell of fresh baked cookies._'Looks like mom is baking again, not that I'm complaining, she is a fantastic cook.'_

"Why are you guys back so early, is everything okay"?

"Everything is fine mom, but I wasn't going to impose on them and stay even longer than I already did".

"So did you have a good time at your friend's house"?

"Yea, we just watched a couple movies and talked".

"Ethan, you never told us who your friend is exactly, you just say that they are a friend from school, we don't even know their name".

"Her name is Alana, and from what I saw from the car son she looks really pretty".

"Dad"!

"You have a girlfriend!?", both my mom and sister exclaimed.

I feel a warmness on my cheeks, oh great I'm blushing, but yeah, I haven't explained to my family yet who Alana is, let alone the fact that she is a girl. I didn't tell them because I knew for a fact they would act like this, and they would make me ask Alana to come over, and the last thing I want is to be embarassed by my family in front of the girl I like.

"She's not my girlfriend, she is just a friend ok."

"Well, next time you see her invite her over for dinner, we would like to meet her."

See, I told you. Now she will never talk to me again.

"But-"

"Ethan Frost, you will invite your friend over for dinner. You understand me?"

"Yes, mom".

Another thing about my family, my mom can be very terrifying when she wants to be, so its hard to not do when she wants you to do something. I guess I better prepare for the worst, wish me luck.

**Alana's Point of View**

_'I wonder why Ethan left so early, I wish he didn't leave'._ I looked outside the window._ 'Hmm its still light outside, maybe I can go outside and draw the wild life'._

"Hey mom I'm going outside for a bit, I'll be back in a hour".

"Okay, don't stay out too long, and keep your phone on you at all times".

"Ok".

So I go outside into the woods right behind my house and look for the tallest tree I can find. Once I found it I climb to the top and get my sketch pad and pencil out. I begin to draw the scenery in front of me, and before I know it, 45 minutes have passed. I climb down the tree carefully with my stuff in my bag. Once I'm on the ground, I hear a rustle in the bushes behind me. _'Must be a rabbit or_ something'. Just like I said, I rabbit hopped out of the bush with food in its mouth._ 'I knew it, nothing to be afraid of'. _That's what I thought, until suddenly I felt a strong force on my back, next thing I knew I was face first in the ground. I got back on my feet and got the dirt off my clothes. 'Must have been a strong wind, I must have imagined the push and the wind knocked me over because I wasn't balanced well'. I thought that until I saw a mountain lion right in front of me. Then suddenly another strong gust of wind blew, but into my face this time, which made me close my eyes. When it was over and I could open my eyes again, I saw a dead mountain lion body in front of me, with the words "**You're next" **carved into the skin. I began to shake with fright and backed away from it. Until I suddenly hit my back against something, and I knew for sure that it was hard, but it wasn't a rock or a tree. I turned around slowly and screamed with fright at what I saw.

**Author's Note (Must Read!): Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have been busy and had a bad case of writers block. Anyway, thanks for being so patient with me, because trust me it will be worth it. The next chapter will be up soon, probably during fall break, so keep an eye out for the update ok. The real question is though, who or what did Alana run into, will everything be ok? Well you won't find out until the next chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read this and tell your friends and family about the story who you think will enjoy it and leave a review every time you read a chapter. Tell me in your reviews what you think is going to happen, and sorry for anything that's missing from the story. Bye! XD **


End file.
